The Island
by Lost and Found Puppy
Summary: Will turner was a good man, but Captain Jack Sparrow was a force of nature. [JackElizabeth] Warning: mature sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean._

_**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN LATER CHAPTERS. FOR MATURE READERS ONLY.**_

_AN: Pre-DMC. This is pure fantasy, an excuse for a little angsty sex, a PWP gone astray, whatever you want to call it. I'm a Jack/Elizabeth shipper, have been from the first. After watching the first PotC movie, I obsessed a bit over the island scene and am glad to say that seeing DMC has given me the inspiration to write an AR story of 'what could have happened' (i.e. sex) between Jack and Elizabeth on the island in the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie._

_What do I mean by AR? This is basically my take on what could have happened if Elizabeth hadn't burned the rum and trees on that second morning. They will be on the island a little longer, "as it were". What will happen? Does the rum, the heat, and their obvious attraction to one another drive them to have wild, passionate sex? Let's hope so._

_x x x x x _

Elizabeth scanned the turquoise waters surrounding the island. The sunlight sparkled marvelously on the water's surface, but Elizabeth didn't notice. She was looking for a speck, any sign of a ship and subsequent rescue, and instead finding only a seemingly endless stretch of waves. She tucked her head into the space between her knees and sighed.

"There's no sign of any ship," she told Jack. Not that he seemed to care. He didn't appear overly concerned about being rescued, it seemed, as long as he had rum.

Jack padded across the sand and sat down heavily beside her. "Have a drink, love," he slurred as he shoved the bottle under her nose. She pushed it away without looking up. A light breeze sent the overwhelming stench of rum and unwashed male her way.

_Why the hell did she have to be stuck on his island with someone who stank like, like….a drunken pirate._ She giggled aloud at her own accidental joke.

"Jack, we're stuck in this damnable island for who knows when." She refused to admit that they may never be rescued. "At least it'll give us ample opportunity to indulge in a few …" Jack interrupted her with a dismissive motion of his hand. She lifted her chin and gave the pirate a disparaging glance.

"I can certainly thing of a few 'indulgences', love?" Jack leered at her suggestively and she caught the flash of his gold-capped teeth. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. As if she would_ ever_ consider him in that respect. Elizabeth straightened herself up and gave him a hard look.

"I was talking about a bath," she informed him in a matter of fact tone.

Jack grinned even more broadly. "I'm assuming you mean to assist."

"I most certainly do not."

Jack had the nerve to look confused. "What are you getting at then?"

"You're filthy. If I'm to be stuck with you on this island for who knows when, it's the least you can do to bathe once and awhile."

Jack chuckled at this and leaned into her shoulder, an action which allowed his braided hair to fall over her shoulder and to trail down her arm. "Just takes time. I'll grow on you, love." She got another whiff, this time of unwashed hair. But there was a subtle, spicy scent intermixed with the sweat and oily scents. Elizabeth had the sudden urge to lean in closer and try to determine the source of the surprisingly pleasant scent. Instead, she shrugged Jack off of her shoulder and stood up.

"Suit yourself then, love" he called out as Elizabeth stalked off and seated herself in the sand further down the shore.

Jack folded his hands behind his head and leaned back against the sun-warmed sand. He closed his eyes against the sun's glare, but his lips still held a small smile.

Elizabeth watched him from a distance. The smile softened his features and made him seem younger, less jaded. She wondered what he could possibly be thinking that would make him seem so peaceful. After all, he was the one ranting and raving over the lost of The Black Pearl when they'd first arrived on the island a few hours before.

x x x x x

Elizabeth was drunk. Not nearly as drunk as Jack, mind you, but she was feeling the effects of the rum nonetheless. She was certainly drunk enough to engage in a little suggestive banter with the captain. She'd taken up his offer of rum almost as a way of apologizing for the incident earlier this morning. Not that she had anything to be sorry about, she reminded herself, what did it matter if she'd uncorked a few bottles of rum into the water?

Elizabeth rolled the events of the evening over in her mind. She'd been laughing and dancing around their little campfire, acting quite foolish. It hadn't seemed so silly at the time, however, since Jack had been doing the same. The two of them fell drunkenly in the sand together. Jack wasn't being particularly flirtatious and of that Elizabeth_ should_ have been relieved. She was drunk off rum, stuck on a deserted island with a notorious pirate captain, and very lucky that Jack was leaving it at that.

But she didn't feel lucky at all. She felt…mischievous. She looked over at him and realized his face was only inches from her own. His close proximity caught her by surprise. The shadows cast by the fire gave his eyes a hooded look.

"Oh." He shifted a little closer and she could now see the gleam of firelight in his eyes. His eyes seemed to bore into her own and it made her decidedly nervous. She searched for something to say, trying to appear unruffled under his intense gaze. "Yes, well, it must be terrible to be stuck here on the island again."

"Oh yes." he grinned back at her, the humor in his tone belying his words. "Although the company is better and the scenery much more admirable…." He edged towards her again and tried to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Elizabeth attempted to pull herself up and out if his reach but he pulled her back again.

"Mr. Sparrow," she told him with mock-sternness, "I'm not sure I've had enough rum to hear such talk."

He chuckled at the statement and took another long draught from his bottle of rum. He leaned back too far as he guzzled the potent liquid and tumbled backwards. He was out cold.

"Jack," Elizabeth called out. There was no response. "Captain Sparrow?" she tried again before she realized he was out for the night. It was a pity. She'd rather enjoyed flirting with Jack this evening. _But only because of the rum_, she was quick to remind herself.

She lay there awake until the blazing campfire had become smoldering embers, gazing up at the brilliant array of stars above her with Jack's slumbering form warming her side.

_AN: This story will consist of only a few, short chapters. It was originally written as a one-shot, but I have decided to be cruel and divide it up into parts and publish them ever so slowly. Reviews are encouraged. The ending will be sudden and without much closure, also in the nature of a one-shot. If anyone thinks this is too racy for please review, or send me a private message, and let me know. I'm not too clear on the guidelines. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean._

Elizabeth woke to a splitting headache and a drunken pirate snoring in her ear. She frantically glanced down at herself, making certain her clothes were still intact. Recalling the events from the previous night, she felt silly for her initial panic. The only one sleeping through any potential 'encounters' was Jack, not herself.

She raised herself up on her elbows and looked down at Jack. It struck her as a tad humorous that she had actually slept beside Jack without 'sleeping' with him. _And he calls himself a pirate_. She smiled to herself and brushed her hand across his suntanned cheek. She expected his skin to feel rough, even coarse, but it felt smooth and firm beneath her fingertips. This was a rare opportunity to study the charismatic and dangerous pirate captain, something she would never allow herself if he were awake.

He didn't look hard or dangerous at the moment. He looked exotic, from the coaled edges of his closed lids to the tight braids in his long hair. Elizabeth's eyes were drawn to his unusually thick, dark lashes and then to his lips. He looked quite attractive when he slept, with his features softened and his lips slightly parted. Or perhaps _alluring _was a better word. He was a pirate, after all, and what better word to describe his dangerous charm. Elizabeth was tempted to trail her fingers along the edge of his lips as well, when she suddenly had a tingling feeling on the back of her neck. She was being watched.

She glanced up from her perusal of his lips to find Jack staring up at her. The look in his eyes was the slightly dazed and even a bit startled, but curious. She'd never seen him looking so exposed. Gone was his self-assured cunning. She stared back at him, transfixed. Jacks eyes seemed to widen a little in surprise and he reached a hand toward her and just barely grazed her cheek.

"Elizabeth." His voice sounded hoarse and cracked from sleep. "Did we…"

"What kind of question is that?" she snapped as she stumbled up, dusting sand off her dress. "You know I'd never lower myself as to, as to…" she paused, searching for the right words, "bed down with the likes of you, Captain Sparrow." The thought that he wouldn't remember made her angry for some reason.

He blinked up at her blearily before he laughed. "Miss Swann, as I've said, give it time. Just give it time. Until then, the offer still stands." He grinned broadly. "I can afford to a little be generous with my time these days, Miss Swann, as can you."

"I'll take your offer into consideration." She paused here for effect. "When hell freezes over."

That brought another round of hearty laughter from Jack. "I doubt I'll have to wait so long, considering the once over you were giving me when I woke up. If I'd only feigned sleep just a bit longer, the way things were heading no doubt you would've been undressing me next for a closer look, eh love," he drawled out.

Elizabeth let out an offended squawk and stomped off, only to return a moment later and point an angry finger at Jack. When her mind refused to come up with an appropriately cutting retort, she pulled her foot back and kicked sand in the pirate's smirking face. "Gah!" she growled and stomped off once again.

She'd only take a few steps when she was tackled from behind and, as a result, fell face-forward into the sand. "Captain Sparrow," she screeched, "get your hands off me this instant!"

Jack's hand firmly gripped the back of her head as he hissed in her ear, "I think we need to even the scales here. A little sand in the face is a surprisingly way to wake up in the morning. Here, judge for yourself, Miss Swann."

Before he could carry out his plan, Elizabeth kicked backwards and her foot somehow something soft. Jack made a strangled sound and released his hold on her hair. She scrambled forwards on her hands and knees only a few inches before he caught her once again. She tried to roll away from his grip, but only managed to end up pinned beneath the sweating, snickering pirate. He pulled himself forward until he was lying fully on top of her. He gave her a wicked smile.

"Don't look at me like that," Elizabeth told him.

"You're not really in any position to be giving orders."

Jack raised himself up slightly and Elizabeth closed her eyes, expecting him to rub a handful of sand in her face.

What she didn't expect was to feel his breath tickling her lips and then the ever so soft brush of his lips against her own. Surprised, she opened her eyes and stared up into his half-lidded ones. "Why did you do that?" she asked him, feeling a little dazed by the sudden shift in his behavior. Her lips were tingling from the sensation and her cheeks felt unduly flushed. She tried to clear her mind of the strange spell his lips and eyes seemed to be placing her under and was compelled to follow her question with the obligatory "how dare you." Unfortunately, it came out only as an ineffectual whisper.

Jack simply stared at her in uncharacteristic silence. This made her nervous enough to try something else. She squirmed beneath him and managed to get a hand free. She punched Jack in the shoulder. "Get off!" she gritted through her teeth.

Jack braced both his arms on either side of her head and propped himself up and eased his chest off of her. Unfortunately, there still wasn't enough room for her to escape.

Jack peered down at her with an amused smirk. His long hair fell down around his face, the ends of which tickled her neck.

"You've never kissed a man, have you, love?" His eyes were twinkling with merriment.

"What! Of course I have," she scoffed, blushing furiously. "But that doesn't give you the right to kiss me without my permission, Captain Sparrow."

"You may call me Jack, my dear Elizabeth. And I don't believe you," he taunted. "How about showing me what you do know then. You must realize that there is, indisputably, but one way to convince me."

"That's Miss Swan and no." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and tried to move one of his arms from their position beside her head. He flexed his biceps as she tugged unsuccessfully at his arm just above the elbow. The feeling of his muscles tensing beneath her fingers sent another jolt of warmth through her. She shook her head, feeling slightly giddy. It was disconcerting to say the least. Her own body seemed determined to betray her good intentions.

"Go on. Show me then," Jack repeated breathily. She could almost taste the rum on his breath.

The giddy sensation still pervaded her senses. _What would it hurt if I kissed him just once?_

Slowly, he began to lower his head down towards her lips again. "Kiss me, love," he commanded softly. Elizabeth simply lay there, transfixed by the wary, intense expression in his eyes which belied his arrogant smirk.

Jack stopped merely a hair's breath from contact with her lips. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered closed and she took a shuddering breath. Jack regarded her intently with his own lids half-closed. "Never would have thought the likes of you would willingly kiss a scoundrel like me," he whispered against her lips. He paused, before adding in another husky whisper, "perhaps you're not be as pure as you claim, eh?"

Her eyes snapped open again. "I'm not one of your tarts, you, you…" she began, her voice and her ire rising once again.

Her angry stream of words was interrupted by the urgent press of his lips against her own. He was not nearly so gentle this time. His lips slid back and forth fervently over her own, as if tasting her. She felt the tip of his tongue tease her lips. A strange new sensation coiled tightly in her belly, spurred on by each brush of his lips and tongue. He pressed his tongue against her mouth more insistently in attempt to nudge her lips apart. She allowed her lips to part slightly. Once allowed inside, he flicked his tongue against her own and she was surprised at how good it felt. She tentatively slid her tongue over Jack's and then she melted into him, her mouth and tongue responding to his frantic pace with equal vigor. Heat pooled between her legs and the warmth spread in warm little tendrils throughout her body, making the places where Jack was pressed against her highly sensitized. Elizabeth reached up and grasped his head, pulling him down and deepening their kiss.

He muttered something that sounded like a curse and pulled her hips against his. She felt the hardness pressing against her through his clothing and quickly realized what it was. That thought brought her out of her sex-induced stupor. She started to draw her legs together in fear, but at that moment, his lips moved down to her neck, kissing and nipping her lightly there, and she was swept away in the heady desire for his touch once again. She let out a little moan and Jack responded in kind by capturing her mouth again.

He leaned back a little and began fiddling with the fastenings of her shift. His hands were trembling. "Elizabeth," he breathed out against her ear, "the things I've dreamed of doing to you."

That got her attention. _He has?_ A part of her thrilled at the admission, but she knew this had to stop. "Jack, no. I can't," she said softly.

"Mmm?"

"I can't let you do this," Elizabeth stated a little more forcibly this time.

Jack didn't respond, but had loosened her dress enough to slip a hand beneath it and cup her breast. She craned her neck to look into her eyes and saw a hunger, an unmistakable vulnerability in them that she'd never seen before. The sight left her a little breathless.

"Jack, please." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She was having a hard time remembering _why _she wanted him to stop.

"Please what, love?" He obviously thought it was some sort of game.

Elizabeth gathered her wits. She knew she had to end this, no matter how much a part of her yearned to continue. "Stop. I need you to stop," she told him firmly.

"Stop?" Jack's hand froze and he stared down at her. "You must be joking?"

"No," Elizabeth replied, trying to keep her voice steady. "Back off."

More quickly than she would have thought, Jack scrambled up. Elizabeth couldn't help but feel a little disappointed with his warmth gone. _Think of Will,_ she reminded herself; she could never allow herself to do such a whorish thing as to lay with Jack Sparrow. Immoral, selfish, dirty, crass, self-serving Captain Jack Sparrow, a pirate in the truest since. _How could I even have even considered such?_ she chastised herself.

Jack stood there with his hands on his hips, glaring down at her with eyes unreadable. Elizabeth stared back, reminding herself that she was definitely doing the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean._

The day was hot and uncomfortable with hardly a breeze coming off the water. Hurricane weather, as Jack described it. Jack was uncharacteristically quiet for the rest of the morning. He disappeared for a short time on the opposite side of the island. Elizabeth found herself feeling lonely. Well, as alone as one could be and still be within what amounted to shouting distance on the small island. Still, Elizabeth couldn't see Jack. She was overwhelmed by the irrational fear that Jack would, somehow, never return. She would be lost and alone on the tiny island in the middle of the empty ocean. A shiver ran up and down her spine, despite the oppressive heat.

Her thoughts turned to Will. She was so worried for him and there appeared to be absolutely nothing she could do to help him at the moment. She'd been secretly smitten with the young man since the day they'd dragged him from the sea. He was noble, handsome, courageous and even slightly mysterious. His possible connections to the pirate amulet had fascinated her. At that thought, an image of Jack flashed into her mind. Elizabeth sighed in exasperation, yet she could not resist comparing the two men. Jack had also proved himself to be courageous, on occasion and she admitted to herself that he was, indeed, strikingly handsome. It was always a struggle not to loose herself in those intense, dark eyes of his, or not to return his self-assured smirks. She hesitated to label him noble, however; he was a pirate through and through.

Jack was a mystery to her as well, but for very different reasons than Will. Elizabeth was baffled by Jack's actions. One minute he was going out of his way to help another, and the next minute he seemed obsessed by naught but his own desires. There was no discernable pattern to his actions and that made her very curious as to what motivated Jack. He was self-serving, certainly, but not all the time. He often surprised her with his wit and quick-thinking. And then there was that ataxic swagger of his, throwing everyone off guard and distracting them from his cunning. She even found that his flamboyant movements added to his charm once you got to know him better. Jack was…complicated.

As Elizabeth looked out over the empty stretch of water, she realized that it was impossible to compare Will to Jack. Will was a man, a good man. Jack was more akin to a force of nature. Being near Jack so far had been exciting, thrilling actually, and one never knew quite what to expect. Despite his many failings, he was like a pirate legend come to life. He made you _want _to believe in him. He inspired those around him to follow him willingly into even the most dire of situations. Barbossa was quite a force unto himself to have inspired the crew to mutiny against Jack. She was inexorably drawn to Jack for this very reason. It was the reason she'd allowed him to kiss her on the beach this morning.

_Or was it really that?_ Elizabeth remembered the flash of vulnerability and longing she'd seen in his eyes this morning and it brought with it a rush of heat to her loins.

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably and tried to pinpoint exactly what is was about Jack….

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jack's voice from behind her. "Moping about, dearie." He _tsked_ drunkenly. "Shouldn't you be gathering food or some such. Perhaps preparing a fine dinner of coconuts?" He was swaying even more than usual. He must have been drinking heavily all through the morning and afternoon.

"I wasn't moping" she replied gruffly and plunked back down into the sand and stared again off to the sea. Jack's charm would not work this time. She'd had enough of his 'charm' this morning.

"You must be hungry, then." He came to stand over her and waved his arms towards the small coconut trees above. "A bountiful feast awaits you."

Elizabeth shaded her eyes and scowled up at him silently, not in the mood for his drunken antics.

Jack tilted his chin up and cast his eyes down at her in one of his best wide-eyed, mock-affronted looks. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Thirsty then, must be it. One has to drink plenty of liquids to stave off the heat." Jack offered her a bottle of rum.

"No thank you."

Jack sat down beside her and leaned in. "But I hate to drink alone."

"I said no thank you."

"Please."

His softly spoken plea surprised her and she looked up to find him smiling good-humoredly. _What would it hurt_, she told herself. She nodded her head and found herself returning his smile. _Damn it all, the man was good._

The two of them drank rum all afternoon. Jack was cheerful and engaging, telling stories and jokes that had both of them laughing.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Elizabeth asked him at one point.

"How could I forget, we both nearly died. Fine day that."

"You almost died? What, saving me from drowning?"

"From being shot or sent to the gallows. Norrington."

"Isn't that a typical day in the life of Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Good point. Let me think. You were an excellent hostage and you were more than eager to assist me help me dress, as I recall. Now _that _was memorable."

Elizabeth snorted. "I did no such thing."

Jack leaned close. "You did."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "I merely replaced your hat."

"And."

"And what, buckled your belt. Nothing I should be ashamed of."

"Why are you blushing, love?"

She remained quiet and tried to suppress her smile.

"Come on, love, that was the best time I'd had all week, all year probably. Pressed against a half-dressed and beautiful young lady who's busy unbuckling my belt."

"I was most definitely not unbuckling your belt."

"But you would have been, if Norrington hadn't shown up and ruined everything. You owed me that. I saved your life."

"Your reasoning is seriously flawed," Elizabeth told him in a haughty tone before she burst out into giggles. "Now please Jack, just shut up and drink your rum."

Jack raised the bottle in a sort of clumsy salute and brought it to his lips.

Elizabeth watched him and thought back to that day. It seemed so long ago after all that had since taken place. She'd thought him exotic and strange with his long braided hair and eccentric garb. But before she'd much of a chance to get a good look at him, she was pulled away by her father. She was horrified that her recent savior was being treated in such a threatening manner and rose to defend him. When Jack turned on her, her outrage turned to hot anger. However, her anger quickly dissolved into embarrassment when she was asked to put his hat on. She looked shyly up at him and realized how intimate the two of them must appear to her father, Norrington, and all of the soldiers. Jack eyes twinkled with amusement as if he was enjoying the entire charade. Much to her horror, she'd felt a thrill run through her at being pressed so closely against the smirking pirate captain.

She looked at Jack now, sitting across from her on the beach and thought that he seemed just as exotic as ever. A grimy, deceitful pirate had no business being that good-looking.

Jack must have felt her eyes on him because he tilted his head toward her in a playful fashion.

"Still reminiscing about the day we first me, love?" He gave her a mischievous smile.

"Certainly not! I was only wondering how long it's been since you brushed your hair."

"Elizabeth, no lies between us now."

"It's Miss Swann to you, Captain Sparrow."

"Back to that, are we, love." He gave her a wink. "As I've said. Give it time. And a little rum." He held the bottle up in a silent toast before he took another swig. "Go on, then. Drink up."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean._

_**Warning: Strong sexual content. Mature readers only. Borderline N/C near the beginning. Sorry, I read way too many historical romances as a young teen.**_

Later that afternoon, Elizabeth fell asleep, or rather passed out on the sand, whether due to drink or sun she wasn't certain. When she awoke, it was already dark and her arms felt cool. The breeze has returned but Jack hadn't bothered to make a fire. Elizabeth peered into the darkness surrounding her but she couldn't spot Jack anywhere.

"Jack," Elizabeth whispered into the dark, feeling suddenly afraid to be alone again. "Jack, where are you?"

"Here," his deep, rich voice rumbled from behind her. He scooted closer to her and brushed his fingers across the back of her hair. "No need to be afraid. All the ghosts sailed away from this island aboard _The Black Pearl_."

"Oh, I wasn't afraid." Elizabeth was a little embarrassed that her trepidation had been so obvious. "God does my head hurt," she added and massaged her temples. She still felt woozy and realized she was still fairly drunk.

"Hm." Jack shuffled around in the sand behind her and he scooted closer until he was directly behind her. Without warning, he leaned in and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"More rum?" Jack circled his arm around and held the lip of his bottle just under her chin. She shook her head.

"Just one sip, the hair of the dog is sure to cure any ill," he assured her.

She shook her head. "No, Jack. I've had too much already."

"Still drunk, are we?" He pushed the bottle towards her lips again. "Then drinking more won't be a problem for you, except to cure what ails you, love."

Acquiescing in hopes it would get the bottle out of her face, she grabbed it to take a swig.

Jack shook his head against her shoulder and held fast to the bottle. "Allow me," he drawled out. Before she could protest, he placed the lip of the bottle against her lips and turned it up. She took a few swallows before she managed to shove the bottle to the side.

"I'm not a rum-guzzling pirate like you, you realize," she told him as she wiped away the rum which had dribbled down her chin.

"Ah yes. So you say," Jack purred in her ear. "But last night you proved that you could more than hold your own against me." He lifted the bottle to her lips again and this time he allowed her hands to steady the bottle. "Of course, you've proven yourself to be a quick study on more than one occasion, my dear Elizabeth." As he continued his almost-hypnotic diatribe, Jack eased his other hand slowly around her waist. "I'm ever impressed by any soul that can outlast me…." He continued speaking in a low, soothing voice as he shifted and repositioned his legs so that they were splayed on either side of Elizabeth. She found herself being pulled back flush with Jack's chest until she was cradled between his thighs. She didn't protest. A pleasant sensation of warmth had settled in her belly, which she attributed to the rum. Jack's silky voice in her ear was making her feel lightheaded. Or perhaps that was the rum as well.

As she allowed herself to relax into his embrace, Elizabeth was conscious of the fact that each movement Jack was making at the moment was done with the intention of seducing her. Jack was drawing her in ever so slowly through a series of small, subtle steps, each so unobtrusive and decidedly pleasant one could hardly complain, until his arms were around her waist and his hot breath was against her ear. Jack was accustomed to balancing and predicting the actions of others in order to get what he wanted. He was a master manipulator of people and situations; an opportunist.

Elizabeth realized all of these things and yet she didn't protest as Jack let the bottle roll to the side and lifted his now free hand to gently trail his fingers across her cheek. Perhaps the rum, sun, and isolation were all serving to chip away at her inhibitions and Elizabeth found herself unwilling to resist the thrill of excitement garnered from having Jack play her body like a finely tuned instrument. He wanted her, she knew that. And Elizabeth wanted to know what _that _felt like, to give in and allow herself to be entirely selfish for once in her life. She was stranded on a bloody island with a bloody pirate for God's sake!

As Jack's seductive voice continued to muddle her brain, she thought again of the vulnerable look in his eyes after he'd confessed that he dreamed of touching her. Sometimes he was just a man, after all, touchable and flawed, and somehow that thought excited her more than anything. Elizabeth allowed her head to fall back against Jack's shoulder and she was rewarded by the intimate feeling of his warm breath against her exposed neck. Goose bumps spread across her arms and chest and she felt a tightening in her chest. Jack shifted the hand around her waist to a lower position, until his splayed fingers rested just below her navel. He paused there, as if waiting for any protest, before he moved his hand downward at a torturously slow pace. Her breath hitched in anticipation and she felt a rush of heat between her legs. Warning bells should have been going off in her head; she'd already repelled similar advances this very morning. But again, instead of retreating, Elizabeth found herself rolling her head further to the side and back against his shoulder. Her exposed neck was now tantalizingly close to his mouth.

_Yes, I want this. I will allow this, just this once. _Elizabeth placed her hand against Jack's arm and moved it slowly down until it covered his hand. She entwined her fingers with Jack's. It might have seemed an innocent gesture, had it not been for their close contact.

Jack ceased his softly spoken urgings and his breathing became slightly ragged. He hadn't expected her response. Elizabeth held her breath, not knowing what would come next.

Jack pressed his lips ever so gently against the side of her neck and Elizabeth shivered in response.

His fingertips flexed just above the spot where the heat was pulsing between her legs. Elizabeth gave a sharp intake of breath. At that sound, Jack's grip around her waist tightened and he began moving his mouth and tongue across her neck like a man possessed. Jack pulled his other hand free from her grip and brushed his fingers tentatively over the underside of her breasts, then across her belly, and over her thighs, as soon the caresses became firmer, more forceful.

It was then that he moved the hand poised so close to her sex. Elizabeth closed her eyes and almost gasped when his fingers made contact there. He dragged his thumb across her and Elizabeth dug her fingernails into his thigh as she leaned into him.

"Jack," she moaned softly. She couldn't help herself.

Her response must have stirred something in Jack, because he quickly pulled her down into the sand and was on her within seconds.

Everything became a blur. His mouth seemed to be everywhere at once, pressing against her lips and neck, sliding across her bare shoulders. She arched up on her elbows to meet him, wanting and needing to feel the heat of his mouth and tongue against her skin. His hands roamed over her body and then under her dress, pulling and tugging if up and off. She didn't realize that she was completely naked beneath him until she felt the cool sand beneath her back. He kissed her roughly as he struggled out of his own clothing. Her bare skin burned where ever he touched her, but she was not prepared for how deliciously his skin would feel against her own. She gasped out loud. She wanted to touch him. She reached up and tentatively ran her fingertips across his shoulder and down his chest.

"Yes," he hissed in her ear. "That's right, touch me, Elizabeth."

Before she could comply, he was there, poised at her entrance and pressing into her.

"Wait, Jack!" She had a moment of panic. She hadn't expected things to progress so quickly.

He stared down into her eyes with a strained, determined expression. "This may hurt Elizabeth," he told her.

And then he was moving inside of her in a white hot flash of pain. Elizabeth dug her fingernails into his shoulder. "No!" she sobbed out. A wave of regret washed over her. _What have I just done?_

Jack gave a strangled groan against her shoulder and ceased his movements. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth with obvious strain.

Neither of them spoke or moved for a few seconds.

Jack took a deep, steadying breath and lifted his head to look at her.

"It's is done, Elizabeth," he told her huskily. "It can't be undone now."

Elizabeth stared back at him with tears brimming in her wide eyes. "It hurts, Jack. I want to stop."

"No." Jack's expression was unreadable. He leaned in to kiss her.

"Please Jack," she whispered against his lips.

"The pain will go away, love. This won't take long. It's driving me mad. Self control was never my forte, and being here on the island with you has definitely been pushing my limits, Elizabeth." Jack's voice was ragged and she realized that he was trembling. "I fear…that I want you more than is wise, admittedly more than I've ever wanted anyone. Let me have you, just this one time."

Jack closed his eyes and began to move inside of her again. Elizabeth stiffened.

He leaned down until his forehead rested against her own and whispered desperately, "it's not fair for you to do this to me, to make me fall in love with you when I can never have you. And now that you're under me, naked, now that I'm inside of you, you ask me to stop. Don't do that to me, love."

His words hit her like a ton of bricks. _He said he was falling in love with me. _Jack had stopped and she felt him pulling back a little.

"No," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him back. "I do want this, Jack." He groaned against her then and drove himself deeply inside of her. She relaxed and arched her hips against him. He was telling the truth about one thing, at least, the pain did subside and a sweet pressure bean building in her loins again. He increased his pace and began to thrust himself into at a near-frantic pace. She arched up to meet him again, trying to press him in deeper as her entire body began to thrum with pleasure. Jack's eyes were closed and lips slightly parted as he moved above her. He opened his eyes and she was awed by the raw passion she saw there as he leaned down to capture her mouth once again. He was the very picture of raw sensuality and it was stunning. As she watched him, Elizabeth lost herself in a feeling so intense that she cried out Jack's name. Jack trembled violently and threw back his head, giving a series of shuddering breaths before he finally collapsed on top of her. He lay there, breathing heavily and slumped against her shoulder.

Elizabeth's head was still spinning, but after a few minutes, she realized it was getting difficult to breath and she nudged Jack. He didn't move and she worried for a moment he'd fallen asleep

A though occurred to her and she smiled. "Was that it?" she asked him. "Is that all?" Elizabeth knew that if he were conscious at all, that would certainly get his attention.

Jack didn't raise his head, but he did reply. "Weren't the one who wanted it to be over fast?" His chuckle was muffled against her shoulder.

"Stop pretending sleep and roll over."

"So eager to get me away," he sighed in mock-hurt as he rolled to the side.

"No, that's not it," she told him as she snuggled against his chest. "I just think I should be the one on top, that's all."

With that, he dragged her on top of him. "Do you now? Let's have it then."

"Jack," she chided as she rolled back over. "I don't know if I could do that again right away."

"Pity that."

She snuggled against him again and drifted off to sleep.

x x x x x

When she awoke, it was still dark outside. The wind whipped in the palms above the stretch of sand where they lay together. The moonlight shone through the palms and cast strange, sharp-edged shadows across the sand. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed how dark the water looked. No moonlight sparkled across the eerily still and dark stretch of sea on her right side. The moon must be behind her, she thought, as she turned around to look. She was rewarded with the sight of a thousand refracted pieces of light spread across the black waters. It was hauntingly beautiful. She almost woke Jack to show him as well, but he looked so peaceful and content as he sleep there, stretched out on the sand, with his lips parted slightly and features lax. She ran her fingertips over the two round scars on Jack's chest. She couldn't find it in herself to regret what had happened. But she wondered, a little fearfully, if she'd be able to go back to her former life after this. _Will I be scarred as well now?_ she wondered cryptically. She couldn't help but question if she would she be unable to forget this time with Jack, the way it felt as she tucked her head against his shoulder just now, or the way he'd looked at her this night with his eyes pleading and his yearning for her laid bare.

As she lay there on the sand in the middle of the night and trailed her fingers lightly across Jack's cheek, Elizabeth almost believed, for a moment, that it might be _she _that he'd been searching for all these years.

_If a ship arrived tomorrow to take them away, would she still feel like she did at this moment? Was this love she felt, or something else? _

Elizabeth eyes drifted closed and she fell asleep again, her head still tucked into his shoulder and her arm draped over Jack's chest.

The early morning light revealed a ship poised on the edge of the horizon.

Elizabeth rushed up and down the beach, waving madly. They would have to build a signal fire, she quickly realized. She turned to beam and Jack, her hands on her hips and nearly told him "We're saved! I told you so," but her gloating was cut short by the look of intense longing in his eyes. He gave her a small, bitter smile.

"Jack," she said softly. She'd never seen Jack look sad before.

But as quickly as it'd come, that look was replaced by a self-assured smirk.

"You were about to say "I told you so" weren't you, Miss Swann?"

x x x x x

Months later, Elizabeth found that she couldn't forget the way it had felt to be free and selfish in Jack's arms. But she wrapped herself in the warm and comforting love that was Will Turner and tried not to think of those dark, vulnerable eyes.

_Finis _


End file.
